Forever The Desert Follows Us
by Zifftastic
Summary: A 5-chapter fic for LuvIsAThing, who commissioned me on dA. Spans the relationship of Ganondorf and Nabooru, from childhood to post-Great Flood.
1. Sunshine and Dreams

Forever The Desert Follows Us

A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction

* * *

Disclaimer: *sniffles* I can't say it . . . DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!

Ghirahim: "She does not own, nor will she ever own, the fabulous universe that is the Legend of Zelda."

Me: . . . Don't gotta be so smug about it . . . rainbow filled jerk XD

* * *

Chapter One: Sunshine and Dreams

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His heart was racing in his chest, beating as hard as the desert sun down upon his back as he ran on sandaled feet over the hot, burnished sand that was the ground. He huffed, breathing hard, as he chased after his auburn haired quarry.

"Nabs . . . ! Come . . . back . . . here!"

A delighted giggle emitted from the girl in front of him as she turned, now running backwards, and winked at him, her honey brown eyes bright with exhileration.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke!"

He frowned, pushing himself to run faster as she turned back around to run normally. With a triumphant grin as he caught up to her, he opened his arms to wrap them around her and stop her running, but she sidestepped him, causing him to tumble forward down a sand dune as his arms clamped around empty air.

He landed with a thud and a groan at the bottom of the dune, eyes shut tightly against the bright sunlight. Footsteps fastly approaching alerted him to his companion racing down the dune to him, and her shadow cast a slight coolness through the air for which he was thankful.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Gan, are you okay? Ganondorf . . . wake up!"

He chuckled slightly, cracking his eyes open to look up at her, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm fine, Nabooru. Just covered in sand."

The six-year-old girl sighed in relief as she proceeded to glomp the boy who was not only two years her senior, but her best friend.

"Oh good! I thought you'd gotten hurt!"

He laughed again, turning to watch the sun rise; they always went out early in the morning to watch it.

The two friends smiled as the hot desert sun rose overhead, illuminating the sands with a warm reddish glow and casting light to the fortress behind them. Just beyond the sandy dunes, a lush field of green could be seen, and a cool, welcoming breeze washed forwards, dancing around them before it was eliminated by the heat.

Ganondorf sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"One day, Nabs, when I'm King . . . our people won't have to stay in the desert all the time. I'll get us out of here. I promise."

The girl turned to look at him, a soft smile on her face as she replied, her girlish voice ringing through his ears.

"I know. And you'll be the best leader the Gerudo have ever had."


	2. Midnight Confessionals

Chapter Two: Midnight Confessionals

* * *

It had been only an hour since the dark orange sun had set behind the sandy dunes of the desert, and yet already the valley was plunged beneath an immeasurable curtain of velvet darkness. The day had been filled with festivities and laughter, racous noise from the small children and music carried through the air by the more talented adults. When darkness had fallen, the weary Gerudo had retired to their rooms in the Fortress, taking quickly to the folds of sleep.

One, however, had not.

A young woman was treading lightly on fast feet through the darkened, cool hallways, still clad in her formal tribal wear from earlier. She had a small frown on her face, and every so often her amber eyes would flicker this way and that, as though searching for someone.

* * *

Outside, sitting next to the dying embers of a once great bonfire, a young man was strumming idly on a guitar, relishing his moment alone - for all he knew, it'd be the last moment of peace he had. His fingers paused on the strings as he hummed slightly in thought, his expression slightly hard; his features sfotened into a smile, as though he'd come upon a happy thought.

"I thought you'd be in bed by now, Nabooru."

The woman behind him let out a dissapointed sigh, though it was marred by the humour in her tone.

"Damn. I was hoping I could sneak up on you."

There was a moment or two of silence as she sat down next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"Feel any different yet, King Ganondorf?"

"Not yet. Just savouring my last peaceful moment."

The firelight flickered in the dark space between them; it wasn't the usual, easy silence that was so common between them. Something was wrong, he could sense that to his companion, he frowned in worry.

"Nabs, are you alright?"

She let out a heavy sigh, then blinked once, twice.

"I . . . I have something to tell you. I just . . . don't want you to feel weighed down with responsibilities."

He wrapped an arm about her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"No secrets between us, remember?"

Nabooru gave a slight nod, then pursed her lips.

"Gan, I . . . I'm pregnant."

* * *

Several moments passed in silence, Ganondorf simply blinking as he took in the information. After a while, Nabooru looked up at him, eyes wide in worry.

"Are you alright? Say something."

He blinked again, then looked down at her, face slightly shocked.

"A-are you sure?"

"Mmmhmm. All the signs are there; I, ah- even went and asked the witches."

"Koume and Kotake? But you hate them."

"I needed to be sure."

Ganondorf let out a small sigh, then hugged her tight to him in a reassuring embrace.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Nabooru frowned slightly in confusion, then looked up at him.

"Good a time as any for what?"

He didn't respond with words, but pulled a chain from around his neck and held it in front of her, letting it drop into her hand with a small 'clink'. Nabooru creased her eyebrows slightly as she looked it over, her eyes slowly widening as she realized what it was.

"B-but . . . Gan, this is . . . the crest of the king."

He gave a small nod, a confirming hum at the back of his throat. When he looked down to see her reaction, he didn't see anything; he was simply tackled to the sandy ground by the excited and exuberant woman he'd come to love. Letting out a laugh, he caught her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"I take it that's a yes, then?"

No words, simply a shriek of delight and the pressure of her lips on his.

* * *

A/N - Alrighty, before any of you say anything, this is before he went psycho XD I wanted to make him look slightly human, of course.


End file.
